


Our Grandfathers

by greenmoon830



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Grandfathers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenmoon830/pseuds/greenmoon830
Summary: Cho Chang and Katie Bell discover something common to both of them about their grandfathers.
Relationships: Cho Chang & Katie Bell
Kudos: 6





	Our Grandfathers

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic will contain minor spoilers for the Fantastic Beasts movies.
> 
> After I've seen Fantastic Beasts: Crimes of Grindelwald again I discovered there two Aurors with familiar names in the movie. One is Chang, and the other is Cassius Bell, they both were at Grindelwwald's rally. Chang is approved to be Cho's grandfather and its make sense that Cassius Bell is Katie Bell's grandfather. This story is going to be about how Cho and Katie found out that their grandfathers fought together and knew each other.
> 
> English isn't my native language, so forgive me for any minor mistakes.
> 
> Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter and Fantastic Beasts belongs to JK Rowling. I don't own anything.

That was supposed to be just another ordinarry lesson in History of Magic. Boring and not important as usual. Gryffindors and Ravenclaws learnt together this class. Most of the times even the Ravenclaws get bored so they didn't listen at all. Half of the class slept the whole lesson. But that's year was the fifth year of this class and they all tried to stay up because of their O.W.L.s exams. Well, everyone but Cormac McLaggen who fell asleep on the study book, _Wars in the Nineteenth and Twentieth Centuries_. Though most of the students still didn't listen at the class. Everyone was more interested in the other wizarding schools and the first task. If someone would ask this class about the Great Sasquatch Rebellion or the Giant Wars no one would know the answer. The situation will probably be the same with the Global Wizarding War, because of Voldemort no one in Britain actually care to know anything Grindelwald. So Binns didn't expect someone to listen and ask questions, specially not from two students. He didn't even noticed that Cho Chang and Katie Bell actually listened to him. So when Katie Bell asked a question he was comletley shocked. Sure, sometimes the Ravenclaws asked questions but not a single Gryffindor from this class ever bothered to raise their hands.

'Why did you start immediately with the fact that Grindelwald ran away from MACUSA? How they arrested him from the first place?' Katie Bell asked. All the attentnion of the students went to her, nobody expected she would ask a question.

'Well, Grindelwald impersonated to someone from MACUSA, and they figure this out, but it unknown what exactly happened there.' Professor Binns yawned.

'It was Newt Scamander who arrested Grindelwald,' Cho Chang answered like it was the obvious answer.

'That does make sence,' Katie Bell told to herself.

'It's not written in the history books, where did you hear that?' Professor Binns asked surprised.

'Yes, it's not mentioned here at all.' Marcus Belby said after he looked at the chapter about that in the book.

'My grandfather worked with Newt's brother, so he knows what really happened there,' Cho explained.

'Wait, Newt Scamander have a brother?!' Marietta Edgecombe, the girl who sat next to Cho asked.

'Yeah, he was the Head Auror in the time of the global wizarding war,' Katie Bell answered to Marietta.

'If he was Head Auror why we didn't hear about him? From this job you could easily become the minister,' Cormac McLaggen said, he was still a bit sleepy.

'No, every Auror as the chance to become a minister like Hesphaestus Gore and Venusia Crickerly.' Eddie Carmichael mentioned.

'Though, I do wonder where Theseus disappeared, he could have been a great minister,' Cho told herself out loud.

'The class is over, you should go,' Binns told the class and start to nap at the table.

'Well, I hope Rufus Scrimgeour, the current Head Auror, would be the minister after Cornelius Fudge, he will be much better.' Eddie told the other Ravenclaws after they got out from the class.

'Not true, Minister Fudge is an excellent minister!' Marietta called.

Cho didn't go with them, she decided to speak with Katie instead. 'Wait, Katie, how do you know so much about this subject?' Cho asked her after they left the class.

'My grandfather was auror under Theseus Scamander,' Katie explained.

'Wait, what? Your grandfather was Auror? Under Theseus Scamander?' Cho asked, shocked.

'Yes, what the problem with that?' Katie asked her.

'My grandfather was also an auror under Theseus Scamander, that what I meant when I said they worked together,' Cho said.

'Wait, that means... our grandfathers worked together?!' Katie asked Cho.

'I guess,' Cho shrugged and smiled.

'You think they were closed?' Katie asked.

'Maybe. I'll ask my grandfather,' Cho answered.

'Alright,' Katie said. They walked silently for moment neither of them expected for this happened. They sat somewhere.

'So your grandfather fought against Grindelwald?' Cho asked Katie.

'Yes, on the rally that was in Paris at 1927.' Katie answered.

'My grandfather was in that rally too!' Cho called.

'Wait, and he got out from there alive? My grandfather, Cassius, told me that most of the aurors died in that battle...' Katie said.

'Yeah, the circle of fire, my grandfather told me about that,' Cho said.

'Wow, so both of our grandfathers where at the same battle and survived it when only five aurors get out alive from there,' Katie said.

'Yes, that pretty impressive,' Cho told her, 'you know, it pretty annoying me that everyone in Britain only care about Voldemort. From what I heard from my grandfather, Grindelwald were much close to win, besides, he was in the whole world and Voldemort only in the UK. My relatives in China, they know about Grindelwald but they have no clue about Voldemort.'

'Yes, Grindelwald was more global but Voldemort targeted Britain so it's more aggressive.' Katie mentioned.

'At least our grandfathers helped to stop the war and where heroes,' Cho said.

'My grandfather didn't feel like a hero." Katie muttered. Cho looked at her waiting for to continue. After a moment Katie explained herself, 'In that rally, in Paris, my grandfather killed someone as a self defence. Aurors were allowed to kill back then, but he still feels bad for that. He attacked first and because of this grindelwald created the fire, so it was his fault, and he survived it when most of the aurors where killed.'

They sat in silence for a while. 'At least we are not living in a time of war. we're not actually remember Voldemort's era, and we can have a great life and a bright future without scared for our life. What do you want to do after you'll finish Hogwarts, playing professional Quidditch?' Cho asked Katie.

Katie nodded, 'Yes, and that what you want to do as well I guess?'

'Indeed. That would be amazing if we'll be in the same team, right? That means we will work together just like our grandfathers.' Cho answered.

'That really would be nice, I miss Quidditch, it's a shame that was cancelled because of the Triwizard Tournament,' Katie said and sighed.

'Yeah I would love to play Quidditch again, I miss it too,' Cho said and sighed as well.

'Anyway, Cho, did someone ask you to the Yule Ball already?' Katie asked and smiled at her.

'Yes, I'm going with Cedric.' Cho answered and smiled.

'A champion, that lovely, you're going to be in the first dance, you going to be in the centre of the evening,' Katie said and giggled.

'Yeah, but that not why I said yes,' Cho told her and blushed, 'besides Fleur probably get the most of attention, all the boys looking at her all the time.'

'Well, that definitely true.' Katie said and they both laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: I wanted to finish this fanfic in optimistically to emphasise that they don't know what is coming and that Cedric will die soon. Because in that time of the year everything was fine and no one could have thought a war will start in the same year.


End file.
